How Connect 3 Connected
by korealuver
Summary: You all know Camp Rock, where THE Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 'connected'. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I’ll tell you. please R&R!
1. Prolouge

How connect 3 connected

How Connect 3 Connected

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly?? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes…**

* * *

**Prolouge: First Day of Camp**

**No one's POV**

Shane Gray was here again. It was his 4th time at Camp Rock; or was it his 5th? Who knows? Anyway, Shane Gray was back. He loved it here at Camp Rock, spending his time with music, friends, and his favorite uncle, Uncle Brown.

So, he went to his cabin, just knowing he'll end up with his friends, once again. That's what you get for being the Director's nephew. But, (uh, oh, a but!) there was a new office crew, not knowing that Shane Gray was nephew to the director. So Shane ended up with other guys, named Nate Harris and Jason Smith.

Nate Harris was finally here. The legendary Camp Rock, where music history is made. He could finally stay away from his crazy girlfriend, Maddie. Right now, she thinks he spent the summer in Antartica, and probably on her way there. Now the hard part was that he didn't know anyone. He wasn't so good with being social. Oh well, he was used to being talked to…so somehow it should work.

So he got out of the car, and looked for his cabin. It was Cabin 5…wasn't it? He forgot, thinking about his stalking girlfriend.

Jason Smith came, but was really confused. The place is called Camp Rock…. But everyone's singing and dancing. _Where am I?_ He thinks. Wasn't this a camp to study architecture and rocks?

As you can see, Jason is kind of a science nerd. He signed up for Camp Rock to be with his friends Joe and Robert, also science nerds. Except his friends look kinda nerdy, and he looks like the cool guy. _Oh crap._ He thinks again. His friends went to Camp _Rocks_.

"Welllllllll…………. There's nothing to do now," He mutters. His Dad went on a business trip in France, and he couldn't change anything without him. Good thing he brought his guitar. Guitar was something he had to do to be good at everything. He didn't really like it, but his dad told him to practice. This, will probably be the worst summer of his life.

He went to his cabin, Cabin 5, to be exact, seeing two other strangers of no interest to him...yup, worst summer ever.

* * *

**short chapters right? yeah sorry. well now im blank, so if u read and have any ideas, advice, etc. please tell me in reviews. if i like it, ill include your username and stuff thx**


	2. Chapter 1

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes…  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

**No one's POV**

Shane, Nate, and Jason said nothing to each other, really. What they did was staring at each other, until everyone meets up at Mess Hall.

**Shane's POV Thoughts**

Afro guy's a lady's man. Just know it. Girls would faint if they talk to him. He probably likes too. He came to the wrong place. People would only faint if they see a rare and good instrument in their hands.

Other guy looks cool, except for those gloves, goggles, and hard hat. Oh I see. He's a building guy….and likes music. Weeeeird. Well, now we know who to rely on for final jam. Man, what kind of summer is this?? Is it bad or good?? UGHHHHHHHHHH!

**Nate's POV Thoughts**

Oh my gosh, it's Shane Gray!! He's awesome…and probably too popular. Can't be his friend. I am so not being his friend if I don't want another crazy girlfriend. My goal here is to have one or two best friends here, and just have fun. NO girls at all.

That other dude's a cool dude, I can tell. But he doesn't want to be here, I can tell that too. He looks so like a music guy, when he's sooo not. I mean, all he has is a guitar, then allllll that building equipment. He's going to be a dramatic guy, so not gonna be his friend either. Everyone wants to talk to me, so I might find someone.

**Jason's POV Thoughts**

The guy with the afro looks like a girl is with him all the time. If I get to be friends with him, I might be like him, and then I could get girls to get me to switch camps!! Nooo, maybe not Jason, don't imagine like you're 5, think like your age. Yeah, that was a bad idea. Woah, is that a picture of a girl I see? Yes it is!, he has a girlfriend. Wow, shocker.

Is that guy the director's nephew? Oh yeah, he is. New idea!! I could get him to talk to his uncle, to get me to switch! Jason, you are such a genius. But, now the plan is to be friends with him. Hrmmm…….. What to do. Well, no one likes a science guy, so ill pack up my science stuff and hide it. Then I'll act cool, and voila, everything will be in place, somehow. If it doesn't work, let's just hope there's woodshop.

No One's POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaattention campers!! Please go to the Mess Hall!"

* * *

I had to think a lot for this one, and im blank again, so if u guys have ANY ideas that would fit, please tell me in reviews!! Just if u have any ideas, requests, advice, etc. just tell me in a review. thx for reading, much more will come like some RoMaNcE and dRaMa. maybe. thx for reading bye


	3. Chapter 2

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mess Hall**

**No One's POV**

They all came into Mess Hall, all together, Shane sitting with his friends, Jason just stood alone at the side, and Nate, went to an empty seat. Dee was there, waiting for everyone, while taking attendance. Everyone but one was there, so Dee started talking the way she has done for soooooooo long.

"Hey everyone, I'm Dee, the co-director!" said Dee brightly.

"Hi Dee," said the campers.

"Ok…. Here at Camp Rock, we _siiiing_! So here's—"

"Sorry Dee, I couldn't open my door to get out, so it took a while," lied Tess Tyler, who knew what to do to be noticed as a first timer at Camp Rock. She pretended to cry a little, just for the effect.

"Oh Tess, that's completely fine, please don't cry. Now, back to what I was saying before. Here at Camp Rock, we siiiing! So here's your one and only chance, so…" Dee said once again.

"_Hi Dee_!" sang the campers. Then after all the long talking of rules, and other performances for the Beginning Jam, they finally got to eat lunch. The food wasn't the best, but they could survive.

Tess Tyler sat with her friends, more like servants, Caitlyn, and Peggy, scheduling rehearsals for the Final Jam. But Tess had her mind on something else—she needs a guy, a hottie, a boyfriend. She just saw 3 guys to suggest, but which one should she choose? _Well, we grade them_, she thought. On popularity and hotness. Duh.

**Tess' POV Thoughts**

Well the guy standing alone looks soo cool, which equals hot in a way. But he's alone. Ooh, low score, a 5.

The guy with his not so cool friends looks really popular but not so hot to me. He gets a 7.

Ooh la la, something I like! He's really popular, being talked to like that, and he is major _hot_. He's getting a no doubt 10!

**No One's POV**

"Tess! Where are you going?" went Peggy. Tess didn't answer; she was too far to hear from walking. She was walking over to her future boyfriend, in her thoughts at least, who was, of course, Nate Harris. But then, they all had to leave to unpack and then go to their first class. Nate's class was Singing 101: the same as Shane's, Jason's, Tess', Caitlyn's, and Peggy's.

* * *

**Again, kinda short chapter, a lot will be like this. take that back. all of them will be like this i think. lol. still... any ideas? please tell me in reviews!!PLEASE!! i get so curious, so please tell me anything about the story or chapter. even if its one word. i dont really care, i just want to know. **

**Extra Note: the idea of this story came from Jason in Camp Rock, when saying, "This is where Connect 3 connected" lol so obvious. And I got a little bored that a lot of the camp rock stories involved someone getting married or dating, like smitchie, shess, etc. yup thx sooooooooooooo much for reading!! Buenos dias, Buenos tardes, Buenos Noches, overall, adios!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Lines and Shapes, and Singing**

**No One's POV**

Everyone took their seats for singing class. Shane sat with his friends, or at least people he knew. Jason sat near Shane, and tried looking cool, which was easy. Nate sat just at a random spot, and was being followed by Tess, Caitlyn, and Peggy. But, it was more like, Tess followed Nate, and Caitlyn and Peggy just followed Tess.

"Hello everyone, I'm Brown the director, and your teacher in Singing 101. For our first class, we will know a little about each other by our voice. So who would like to sing?" said Brown. Tess, Shane, and a few others raised their hand. Peggy really wanted to raise her hand, but for her friend Tess, she didn't.

"Let's see. How about you in the back? The one behind Shane," went Brown again. He asked, but sounded a little more like an order.

"Uhhhh……ok," went the guy quietly. You guys probably know who it is. Yeah, it's Jason. He was nervous, he never really sang like he will now. And what will he sing? Moments later, he got it. It was his favorite song. And it was on the Top 100 for this year.

"Ok….here I go," went Jason, and started singing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

He felt less nervous now, and felt more like he came to the right place. But he still wanted to be at Camp Rocks. He got his applause and went back to his seat. Tess was next, and sang her favorite song for this moment.

_I know you like me  
I know you do  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it  
It's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha

She didn't get as much applause as Jason, but with her so-called friends, it sounded even. Next went Shane, with his own song, since he didn't like what pros did.

_When I woke up today,  
__I knew it was the day,  
__When I would confess to you  
__So I got out of bed,  
__And put thoughts in my head,  
__That I would see u so soon_

_I would say,  
__I love you,  
__You're my one true love,  
__And that I would do  
__Anything for you  
__And I'll give you a rose just to say,  
__That I really love you_

Shane got a HUGE applause, since it was really good. His secret for the song was, he really meant it. There was this girl that he liked at school, and he did all that he sang, but something else happened. She had a boyfriend. And now he's at camp this time to get over it. And he just did. He just a saw a really pretty girl. _Time to change the song a little bit,_ he thought.

Everyone sang except for Caitlyn, Peggy, and Nate. There was only enough time to hear one more person, and that was Nate. He got up, and went to the front of the room.

He didn't know what to sing, so it took at while to think. It took so long that class ended. Singing Class 101 was over, and Love lines and shapes were created.

* * *

**this was a long chapter...yet interesting, i hope?  
****  
I have a serious question also. How do you post reviews?? when i find out ill tell u guys if u want to review for my story  
everone is curious about the love lines and shapes right?? guess them in reviews and ill tell you if its right or wrong.PLEASE REVIEW!!  
And even though the story's not done yet, i really wanna thank Elinka for reviewing all my chapters, her especially, since she was the only one.**

Songs that I used were: BEautiful Soul, Don't Cha, and a song that I made up when I typed it. That same song will be used by Shane again at Final Jam, maybe. If not, ill show u in the Behind the words chapter what it was the 1st time, then the 2nd.

**Hints for love lines and shapes:  
Tess likes Nate  
Shane saw one of the named female characters  
Nate won't do anything love related things, for sure, except for Maddie.  
Peggy is not invloved yet.  
Someone likes Jason**

thanks for reading bye new chapters are on the way


	5. Chapter 4

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes...  
** **Chapter 4: Friends?**

* * *

**No One's POV**

After Singing 101, everyone went to a different class, but basically, Nate was followed by girls, Shane stayed with his friends, Jason didn't pay attention so much, Tess tried to stand out, as always, Peggy tried not to show off, and Caitlyn was thinking about their first class. So we'll skip to their free time.

Free time was when they could do whatever they really wanted. Tess and her group rehearsed for campfire and final jam, and then they all went off by themselves. Nate just went to where a lot of people were, which was the creek, trying to make a friend. Shane was rewriting the song from before, dedicating it to the girl he saw in that class. Jason went to look for a woodshop. He pretty gave up the whole "being Shane's friend" thing, and just tried to accept it.

Shane rewrote it really fast, since its pretty much saying how u feel. He had a thing for blondes, but he doesn't know why. Maybe it was karma, the good kind. A lot of blonde girls liked him, but he wasn't interested. Now he just likes blondes, and the one he liked was staring at afro guy. Maybe he shouldn't have rewritten the song.

Nate was having an ok time. He was being talked to a lot, especially by girls. He started to talk to the guys. They were kind of divided into groups. One group was the instruments group. Another was a singing kind of group, and another was for dancing. He decided to go to the instrument group first. Nate played a guitar, but he didn't bring it out. To make it short, it didn't work so well. They didn't see the instrument with him, and no on would let go their own precious guitar, so they didn't believe him. Nate couldn't dance, so singing was left. He had a real good voice, but he didn't think that. He thought he sounded kind of weird and like a kid. When he went over, he saw Peggy, who was just about to leave. Later, he was told that her cousin, Matt, wanted to introduce them and join their "group", but she said no for Tess. Peggy wanted to start like this, and then get higher to finally being a solo. Anyway, Nate then interrupted, but politely. They told him to sing for them, since he just interrupted the "singers". He sang the song that Jason sang that day, and then he was in.

Tess had a brother, Tim, and they were a lot alike. Where do you think Tess learned those tricks? Of course, Tim. And, Tim was like the leader in that singing group. He wasn't the best singer, it was just that he was really bossy and the others in the group were not strong enough to say anything. But, anyway, he thought that Nate was really good. He could win them the prize at final jam. But that can never happen, if they were going to win, it would be the right way, with Tim as the star. _This needed some thinking,_ he thought.

Jason almost screamed when he found the woodshop. It wasn't the best one though. There wasn't a lot of care in it, since it was only used for final jam. He cleaned up the place a little, piling wood together. Then when he got out, he saw Caitlyn, by the canoes. She was making some music with her computer. Jason saw her as a science nerd, so walked over.

"Nice music," went Jason. She stopped playing, and realized the guy he liked was there right when she hoped for it. What a miracle.

"Oh. Thanks. Plan to be a music producer someday. You're Jason, right?" answered Caitlyn.

"Yeah, that's me, and you're…." Jason said back. She seemed interesting to him, even though they're not saying much.

"Caitlyn, we're in Singing101 together. I was with Tess." She sounded a lot more negative when talking about Tess. She really didn't like her, but Tess was a leader, and she didn't know much about Camp Rock.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. You didn't get to sing today. Shall we hear it now?"

"Ha-ha. You were really good. I'm not good though. I'm not a singer, more producer. But if you really want to hear it…" She sang la's since she forgot what to sing for Jason. Her voice was a little shaky, yet her voice was clear.

"That was nice, Caitlyn. Oh," he looked at his watch, "it's almost time to go. We should meet again sometime. Singing 101? Or is there a Tess rule?" The horn went-- time for dinner. Caitlyn started packing, it was starting to rain.

"Tomorrow? Here or the jam? Got to go!" went Caitlyn as she ran to Mess Hall. Again, Jason was alone, and he just made a friend, maybe.

At Mess Hall at dinner, Tess went to Nate, who was with the singing group. Since Tess took the last seat, Peggy and Caitlyn, sat with Jason, and they were near by another group of three. They talked altogether, and then talked to the other people. Their names happened to be Lola, Barron, and Sander, also first timers. They all talked with jokes and all that stuff, and soon all became friends. Then, dinner was over, and they all left. Everyone just stayed in their cabin, since it was raining outside. A lot later, everyone went to sleep, with thoughts that they have new friends, except for Shane.

* * *

**Pretty long chapter again. maybe there gonna be like this now. idk. whatever. u guys probably dont care so much.  
I think everyone knows the love lines and shapes thingy now. its really one line and one triangle.  
its Caitlyn and Jason in a line, then Shane, Nate, and Tess in the triangle. it might change though. keep reading to find out!**

um... another thing u may be curious about:actually theres nothing i can say lol sorry! if i tell u it takes away some parts of the story.

**anyway thx for reading so much, and please review!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes...  
****Chapter 5: What's Up (and What's Down)**

* * *

**No One's POV**

On the very beautiful day at Camp Rock, campers woke up to the really ugly noise of the horn. That brought everyone down. They really needed to replace that horn. Every one had their breakfast, and started their first class. Tess and Nate were in the same class again for hip hop dancing, and Tess was made sure that Nate noticed her. It didn't work out so well, this happened so much to Nate.

Tess only allowed Peggy and Caitlin to do a class by themselves, without the group, in the morning, when people were too cranky and lazy to notice. But, oh, people noticed. Tess didn't know this, but this time was really to avoid Tess, since Peggy and Caitlyn are in the same class. They chose instruments, which were taught by Brown. Jason was also in that class for guitar. And, remember, he didn't like playing the guitar so much, and it was morning, so his mood wasn't his best. Class felt like it would never end, but luckily for them, it did.

Shane was in a different class with his friends, and the usual happened. Shane wowed them. Yes, this was the usual. That was why he was brought to camp so early. Duhhh. Yeah, and that's it, nothing else really happened.

After the first class, they had a shortened free time. It was a little cold out for some weird reason, so everyone had to stay in the cabins, which were pretty warm. And finally, the moment everyone had been waiting for….. They finally talked. They meaning Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"Sup," went Shane to Nate. Shane had barely an interest to Jason, or at least he thought.

"Nothing much, you? You too, Jason," replied Nate, pretty nervously.

"Same," went Shane and Jason, almost at the same time. Shane lied though, he was just dying to ask about Tess. Jason was really serious, but he really wanted to see Caitlyn and the rest.

"So… something up with you and Tess? Seems like something. Like her?" went Shane, who finally got the nerve to ask the question.

Nate was a little confused. "Uhhh…Tess? Oh, you mean that blond that wants to stand out. I have nothing with her. Never gonna happen. If something did happen, it would be me telling her to leave me alone. She's in almost all my classes she tells me. And she is always telling people that we're together, since we're in all the same classes. What a freak. I have a girlfriend anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I'm interested…in her….and even though I'm hearing bad stuff, I'm still …interested. It's weird." Shane said, while a little embarrassed.

"Maybe Nate should tell about you and try to get her from Nate to you, so that Nate avoids her, and you're with her," Jason finally said. It felt weird, talking to people like them.

"That's a good idea. You're a genius, Jason. Nate, are you up for it?" Shane asked, hoping the answer would be yes. It felt weird for him too, talking to people like that.

"I'd be so happy if I did that. I'll tell you about it next free time. Hey, Jason, having fun here? You looked like you didn't want to be here," went Nate, who felt like changing the subject for no reason at all.

"Yeah I'm ok now, since I found some friends, but before I wanted to leave," went Jason. He ended up telling the whole story, all the way to the plan of being Shane's friend. They all laughed at the thought, just knowing how impossible that is.

"Well, no need to act cool when you already are, and I think you're plan worked halfway. I say by the look of it, we're already friends. My friends," with arrow quotes, "were going to ditch me anyway. They don't like that I'm a teacher's pet," and put air quotes again when Shane said teacher's pet.

"Well, sure, I guess, I'm okay with it. By the way, are you guys going to do final jam? I heard that there's a group. You guys can do it together." Nate said that, knowing that he's going with Tim for the Final Jam, even though he would rather do it with Shane and Jason now. Maybe he can quit the group.

"Maybe. What about you? Oh, wait, oh yeah. You're in the singing "group". Well, can't say no to Tim. Sorry man. You could try to quit if u want. It won't be easy."

Then the horn rang. They all left without saying bye, so the thought of it being hard to quit got stuck in Nate's head he nearly forgot about telling Tess about Shane, but then remembered at the end.

"Hey, Tess, wait a sec, need to tell you something," went Nate at the end of class. Tess went nervous for the first time in a while. Nate finally said something to her that was more than two syllables. _I wonder what it will be about, _thought Tess_. It could be about being his girlfriend. It took him that long to ask a girl that's so beautiful and talented? It could be about anything I guess. Anything but leaving me alone, because who would? _

When Nate came over to Tess, Tess' face was red hot. She had been waiting for this for a nearly 2 days, and no one with a camera or mic was nearby.

"Hey, Nice words in the song. Looks like you're a natural," Nate said, trying not to make it like he was in a rush to say it.

"Oh, thanks, you did fine too," Tess said back, waiting for him to say the magical six words.

"Thanks. Oh I was wondering…" _My dreams are coming true, _thought Tess, "What do you think about Shane? Look cool and popular to you?" Nate said, hoping for a yes.

Tess figured out what was happening, but didn't say anything, just in case there was a camera or mic close by.

"Shane? THAT guy? He's too popular; I could never be comfortable around him. He's cool, too, but I'm soo over guys that are too cool, like he is. That's why I chose you, you got a 10 from me anyway," lied and spilled Tess. She wasn't supposed to tell about the grading. She lied about not liking the popular and coolness too.

" You graded me a 10? What do you think I am, an item? If you've noticed, Tess, I'm a person. And I, a person, have feelings. And treating people like items, and not people that are exactly the same as you, get HURT from that. So if you're going to treat me like an item that buys you popularity, find a different way, because I'm DONE!!" Then Nate left, to look for Shane and Jason

Nate said something like that for the first time. Sure, it was Tess, and he learned that this is normal from her now, but he can't tell this to Shane. Not now at least. It would hurt him too. He pretty much expected that Tess would do it again, since she was Tess. Shane will notice, so there's no need to tell him. _What to do…what to do…_thought Nate, as he went to look for Shane and Jason.

* * *

**surprising from Nate, eh? this whole story may as well be filled with surprises. it took a while to get an idea, so this may mess up the story , but if it does, ill replace it right away!! really, i promise.**

**ummm...it was really hard to pick a chapter name. in the beginning, i wrote: Uhhhhhhh...The Chapter With No Name, but then i changed it to...ummm... maybe talking, or sup, or wats up. i still dont know while im typing this. but when u read this, youll see the title. duh... lol**

**theres nothing else to say but thx for reading chao...**

**P.s. the title you see there has 2 meanings.  
1. when Shane finally says sup to Nate and Jason  
2. the positives and Negatives in the story**


	7. Chapter 6

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes...  
**

Chapter 6: Connect 3 Being Born... and Maybe Killed in the Making

No One's POV

Nate eventually found both Shane and Jason, which were in their cabin, due to the weather again. Shane and Jason confirmed that they would work together for the final jam. Nate didn't quit from Tim yet, but he still knew all about what the others were doing.

"What she say? WHAT SHE SAY??" went Shane, who was completely excited about the answer. I bet you didn't notice.

"Um….she said you were cool, too cool to be exact. You can have her though, I hate her." _Bitch,_ Nate thought. He just couldn't say it, he was too kind. But he just had to think that, I mean, he graded Nate like an item.

"So that plan worked. We could celebrate for a minute," said Jason, looking at his watch, thinking that they really needed to work for Final Jam, only about 2 weeks away. Shane and Nate agreed, so they danced and cheered for a little while, and then went back to normal like nothing happened.

"Well that was fun. Now let's write a song for 2 guitars and voices. I had this idea, but I don't know if it's good enough," went Shane.

"I'm not part of this, but let's hear it. It probably is good enough to win," answered Nate, who really really wanted to be in the group now. Should he join now and tell Tim later??

"Ok, here it goes:

When I woke up today,  
I knew it was the day,  
When I would confess to you

So I got out of bed,  
And put the thoughts in my head,  
That I would see u so soon

I would say,  
I love you,  
You're my one true love,  
And that I would do  
Anything for you  
And I'll give you a rose just to say,  
That I really love you

I got out of my home,  
To see you not alone,  
But I went to you and said

I've got something to say  
I hope this is a good day  
So can I say this to you

I thought of saying,  
I love you  
You're my one true love,  
And that I would do  
Anything for you  
And I'll give you a rose just to say  
That I really love you

You said it was fine  
You want to say something too,  
That you are in love  
But don't know what to say  
So I said, tell from the heart and speak the truth  
Then things will be okay.

So she said  
I love you,  
You're my one true love  
And that I would do  
Anything for you  
And now it's your turn to say what you want  
But don't forget that I love you

And I said,  
I love you  
And that you're my one true love  
I even said that I would do  
Anything for you  
And here is the rose that says  
That I really love you

"Bravo. Bravo, Shane," went Jason and Nate. They totally loved it, but they now they understand it. It was about Tess and what he wants. Nate thought something bad would happen, so he spoke up.

"Shane, awesome song. Even though I'm not in the group, it sounds more like a solo. And I was wondering if I could join you guys in the group. I mean, I could just tell Tim later. It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Actually it can be kinda hard, but I agree with the song being a soloish kind. I guess we have to write a new one. I could just use this song for a different jam like today's pajama jam," said Shane.

The bell rang to go to the next class.

"Well see you guys later, I have Songwriting 101 next so I'll try making a song," said Jason. Soon they all left, leaving an empty cabin, or so they thought…….

* * *

**That was a shorter chapter.**

**OMG!! ooh now i sound weird saying that.lol anyway, i cant believe i actually put that word in!! of course i think that word a lot, but i never really said it, so it feels weird haha.  
Oh yeah that song was the second version of the song from before that i made. but i like my first version better, even thought it would be better if a guy sang this song, but who cares.  
bet u guys r curious when i said or so they thought... well im not telling u what happenes...now.**

**K BYE!!THX FOR READING!! bravo bravo bravo! lol**

**p.s. u guys probably already know what i mean when they thought they left the empty cabin. i guess illl just tell u now.**

* * *

Tim heard everything. Everything from from Tess calling Shane cool, to Songwriting 101. Of course, he snuck out, but what did that matter. But now he knew more things, and with what he already knew, like Nate breaking Tess' heart, he knew that he had to ruin their lives. Tess would get over it when she sees someone she likes even more, or just forget about what happened, but still, no one hurts his family, it would be him doing the hurting

It didn't to matter to Tim if he was late for class, he knows the perfect excuse for every teacher around here. So he went into the cabin, to find something to steal.

_Tim's POV thoughts  
_ Let's see... how about something from each asshole. What did Nate hate the most?? No idea. I'll go back to him later.

Um... Shane loved his guitar, how about we take that. Yeah that will be perfect. I'll paint it, too, so that he'll never know.

That other guy...I guess i'll have to search around...wait, what's this?? Oh, this is perfect, a suitcase full of stuff!

Ok, now Nate. He has a diary? This would be perfect, or wait it's not a diary, it's an address book. There's Tess, in her handwriting, Shane, Jason, whoever that is. Then me, some other guys in the group...and Maddie. Ok...Maddie is...his girlfriend?!Now I see why he won't take Tess. What else its there... Ooh! says my (stalking) girlfriend who drives me crazy :(

_No One's POV  
_"That's it!! I'll call Maddie, who'll ruin Nate's life, wanting to go to Tess, breaking Shane's heart, so they won't be able to go for Final Jam!! Muahahahahaha!!(that wasn't really what he said, but just for the effect.lol) Tim, you are a genuis!"

Tim called Maddie, telling that Nate was at Camp Rock. She said she'll come right away, which would be about 2 days, since she was all the way in Antarctica.

Everything was going as planned for everyone so far. _This would be the best summer ever! Would it??  
_

**ok now im done the story. sorry i havent done fanfics in a while...i was busy...like homework, soccer, piano, violin, and auditions for a caberet at my school. btw i got a duet!! which is pretty good. im singing lets go fly a kite with this other girl from mary poppins. i dont like the song so much but oh well, i got a duet.**

**well while i didnt do anything, pooja did, and if u didnt know me and pooja share a user. yeah so her story is Matchmakers or Matchees. a lot of people liked so check it out, but dont leave me alone!! lol.**

**thx for reading!! this is for real now!! BYE!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**You all know Camp Rock, where the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres met. It also is the place where Connect 3 was born. You probably knew that too. But do you know how exactly? Of course not. So I'll tell you. Here it goes...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Tim Tyler, Peggy's cousin, and Jason's dad. so far, at least.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Jason and Tess, standing at the dock, K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**No One's POV**

Jason enter the room for Songwriting 101 _Advanced. _His dad knew that he was good at poetry, so he signed Jason up for this class. Which stinks, since all of his poems were haikus, which are super short, and don't rhyme at all.

Fortunately, Caitlyn was in this class. She was pretty much in all of his classes. She was already in the room, next to Peggy, but close to Lola, Barron and Sander too. You got to have both sides together for peace, don't you? Well, except Tess wasn't there. The new staff put the campers into the groups by their writing grade, and Tess barely made the grade to get into the class. She tried changing her grade, but that just made it sure she was in a different class.

There wasn't a teacher in the class, but the board just said to write a duet for female and male. The teacher was actually in her cabin, sleeping. I mean, if they're advanced, then they are smarter, so they already know what to do. It's common sense, for a teacher.

Jason sat with Lola, Sander, Peggy, and Caitlyn. Peggy and Sander worked together, Lola and Barron were partners, and Jason and Caitlyn were together. Everyone loved the groups, though they didn't show it, but everyone just knew.

Of course, Peggy and Sander had rap involved, with Peggy's beautiful singing. Barron rapped too, and with Lola, they made a song to dance too. Jason and Caitlyn had trouble though. They wanted a fun song, but no lyrics came to mind. They just looked at each other, when the other wasn't looking.

"Ok, we really need some lyrics Jason. So, what should it be about. Breaking up, or getting together?"

"Uh... how about a date at the prom. They get nervous about what to wear and stuff."

"That's genius!! Let's do it!"

So Jason and Caitlyn finally got to work. Their masterpiece was everything they wanted, and more. It was fun, and involved some acting. They sang it together quietly.

_Now do I have to dress up for the prom?  
Dude, I don't think we have the choice  
Yeah it's the night of all nights, better look just fine  
Dressing to impress the boys  
Do I wear classic, or vintage, or plaid?  
Where's the mirror?  
I think this tux is too baggy, too tight  
It makes me look weird  
Should I go movie star glamorous? Sassy or Sweet?  
Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me!_

_It's the night of my nightmares  
It's the night of my dreams  
It's too late to back out of it  
Hey, makeovers, massages  
Don't know what corsage is  
Been waiting all my life for this_

_It's gonna be a night (Can't wait!)  
To remember (Oh man!)  
C'mon now, big fun alright!  
It's gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (Lucky us)  
We'll never ever, ever forget_

_Her mother opens the door  
I'm shaking inside  
He's here, it's time, the hour of surprise  
Don't know why her father's staring me down  
Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out!  
Then something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_

_It's gonna be a night (Oh yeah!)  
To remember (For sure)  
Come on now, big fun alright!  
It's gonna be the night (Can't deny it)  
To last forever (Forever more)  
We'll never ever ever never ever ever never ever ever forget_

Yeah, it wasn't perfect, but for them it was just the best. They wouldn't use it for Final Jam, Tess wouldn't it allow it. Plus, Jason and Caitlyn were first timers, and don't want to go solo. This song would just be saved into Caitlyn's files.

"If we're not going to use it, i guess we're just saving it," said Caitlyn as she typed the lyrics up and saved into a file.

"Yup. And now if you think about it, it sounds broadwayish." answered Jason.

"True, very true." The end of class came. Caitlyn started packing up her laptop. "Are you going to today's Jam? I will, without Tess i think. She's going to go 'guy hunting' after what happened. You know, right?"

"No, I don't know. And I guess I'll be there. Shane said he's going to sing and since there's nothing else..." he said some other stuff, but no one really knew what.

"Oh, ok. Well, what happened was that Nate said all this stuff to Tess that brought her crying to our cabin. And that never happens really. So, Nate's probably going to get something. Bad. Then...uh...see you then." Caitlyn knew all about Maddy coming. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone though. She went to the door, hesitated, and faced Jason again.

"Ok, i can't keep the secret anymore. Maddy's coming!!" she almost screamed the last part.

"Who's Maddy?...O My Gosh, that's his girlfriend! Yeah, Nate's going to hate that. Gotta go tell him!" Jason dashed past Caitlyn, completely ignoring her bye.

Jason couldn't find Nate anywhere. The cabin, mess hall, the lake, nowhere. When he went to Mess Hall again, he found Shane.

"Shane, Shane, Shane!! I...pant...gotta...pant...tell you...pant...something." Jason ran the whole time, so by now he was pretty tired.

"Chill, dude! What, our cabin's on fire?"Shane joked.

"No! Wait a sec, need to breathe...Ok. Remember Nate has a girlfriend, and her name's Maddy? Well, Caitlyn told me that she's coming!!"

"Woah. We should tell Nate. Let's find him!" Shane put down the hammer he was holding and ran with Jason, who just followed. Jason was going to say that he just ran around the whole camp and couldn't find him, but it looked like Shane already knew where he was. They ran into the Final Jam building, where Nate, Tim, and some other guys were practicing.

"Nate, we need to talk, like now." interrupted Shane. Nate looked at Tim.

"You have 5 minutes." answered Tim. They were just practicing their song. Of course, Tim was in the middle and front, while Nate was all the way in the back, even though he 's singing all the time. Tim told Nate, that they do a little dancing, and that Nate wasn't good at it. Nate agreed, and so his spot is in the back.

Nate came over to Shane and Jason. They told that Maddy was coming.

"Crap! When is she coming?"

"Oh Nate I forgot to tell you. When you went to the bathroom, some girl named Maddy called to tell you that she's going to be here tomorrow. Some kind of girlfriend you have."Tim was listening to their conversation. He lied, of course, but she was coming tomorrow.

"Thanks Tim. Shane, Jase, Let's talk at the Jam. Kinda busy right now." he left and went back to the group. He forgot all about quiting.

"Ok...so now what?"asked Jason.

"He forgot about me singing. Oh, I don't know. Oh! did you work on a song?"

"We had to do boy/girl duets, so no. Me and Caitlyn had a song, but it wasn't our kind of type."

"Oh. Let's go back to Mess Hall. Then to our cabin." They ran to Mess Hall to finish setting up stuff for the Jam. After, they went to their cabin, but they didn't have enough time to write a song. They headed for the Jam.

Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy, Caitlyn, Tim, Nate and a whole lot of other people were there. Shane went first, and sang his song. It was the one he sang on the first day of camp. It was beautiful, with a lot of applause. Then a few others went, and finally Caitlyn, who was last.

As Caitlyn started to play, Tess came in. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find any guys that interested her other than Nate. And Nate will come back thanks to her brother, somehow.

Tess heard everything, and she loved it, entirely. But if she loved it, then, she automatically hated it, since it then becomes better than her. When Caitlyn finished, she had her applause, packed up and went. Nate didn't get to talk to Shane and Jason, since Tim wouldn't allow it, saying that sticking together will approve their social status, which Nate didn't want anyway. So, Jason left to look for Caitlyn, while Shane stayed to help clean up. Nate was on his way to Shane, but Tim stopped him.

Jason caught Caitlyn sitting alone by the dock. Jason came over.

"Why are you here?"started Jason.

"Oh hi. I come here to be alone. It's so quiet here." Caitlyn stood up.

"Oh. Then sorry to bother you. Just wanted to say that you were great. I'll go now."He started to leave.

"Wait, Don't go. It helps." They got a little closer. Then Tess found them. Jason and Caitlyn started to hold their hands up like Mitchie and Shane will 3 years later at Final Jam. Then Jason knew what he had to do, and he had the feeling that she would say yes.

"Caitlyn," whispered Jason.

"Yeah, Jason?" Caitlyn whispered back. She hoped that it was the question. She would say yes, of course.

"Will you...make a birdhouse with me?"

"Uh...um...sure." Caitlyn was shocked. _I guess it's not the time_, she thought.

"Awesome! Oh, andIknowthat'sitonlybeenafewdays, butwillyoubemygirlfriend??" Jason said that a little too fast, since he was excited about the birdhouse.

Caitlyn laughed. "Jason, I have no idea what you said. And I don't have my computer, so can you say that again but slower?" Tess started to come to the dock, but unnoticeable.

"Ok. I was saying that's it's only been a few days since we met, but will you be my girlfriend?" Jason repeated. Before Caitlyn could answer, Tess ran in her heels, and pushed Caitlyn into the lake, and turned to Jason. And who knows why Tess had heels on at camp.

"Of course I will. I've been waiting for this since the first day I met you." She kissed Jason on the lips. He just stood there, not doing anything. Caitlyn's head then popped out of the water.

"Tess! What are you doing? Jason, is this a joke?" Jason was brought back to reality. Tess pushing Caitlyn, then Tess saying yes to being a couple, then kissing him, was just too fast. Tess pushed him off of her.

"What the hell, you freak! Get off of me! Caitlyn, is this the guy you want as a boyfriend?" Tess lied.

"Shut up Tess, go hunt for some other guy, not my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? He pushed you so that it looked like I did! And before, while I was looking for somebody for comfort, I talked with him, got interested, and we became a couple. He told that he wanted to show me something, so I came over, then this happened. So I'm not the one to blame, he is! He's cheating on you! We're over Jason!" Tess turned to leave, but turned back.

"Oh, and Caitlyn, I thought about things, and it's not working good. You're out of the group." She then left, with a smile on her face. Problem solved.

Jason blanked out. Again, it was all too fast. But he finally got the message that Caitlyn fell in, so he helped her out. It was a little cool outside, and with the water in the lake, she was nearly freezing.

"Jason, what am I going to do? I just can't sleep with...that thing again, so where should I sleep?" said Caitlyn, arms around her. She completely forgot about what Tess said.

As Jason hugged her for warmth and care, he said, "Don't worry, Caitlyn, everything will be ok. Remember when Lola said that she has an extra bed in her cabin? You can sleep there. So let's go." They headed over to Lola's cabin, with Lola there, then Jason went to get Caitlyn's stuff just in time for dinner. Jason and Cailtyn walked together, holding hands.

Caitlyn told him on the way to Mess Hall, "Jase, you know there are other problems like what I'm going to do for Final Jam. Once you sign up, you can't sign off. Even if groups change. And now I'm probably going to be made fun of by Tess for the rest of Camp, and then I'll do something really bad."

" Caity, I'm in all of your classes. Just ignore her as much as you can, and just stick with me and Lola and the rest. Then everything will be perfect. And for Final Jam, just ask Lola, Barron, and Sander. Me? I'm doing something with Shane."

Caitlyn laughed, "What are you going to be, an idolized boy-band? Please. And thanks."

"Is that jealousy I hear? And No problemo."

"Jase, if you're hearing jealousy, that's just from you since you can't make a birdhouse!" She started running.

"Take that back!" said Jason, and started chasing her. When he caught up to her, they laughed together.

"Hey, making me think of that birdhouse makes me think of something else." start Jason.

"What Jase? That you asked me and not Shane or Sander?" Caitlyn joked.

"No, it makes me think of Tess. Do you really believe her?"

Caitlyn laughed again."No Jase, no. Never in a million years," and opened the door to the Mess Hall.

* * *

They were a little late, so they already found Lola, Barron, Sander, and Shane at a table. They talked about random stuff, and then...

"Ok, why is Caitlyn here? I mean, I'm ok with you and all and she pushed you in the lake, but why aren't you with Tess?" went Lola.

"She took me out,"Caitlyn looked at where Tess was, "and is looking for some other girl." She noticed that Tess was talking to girls at different tables, seeing if they wanted to be with her and Peggy. "And I already signed up for Final Jam, so can I do it with you guys? I don't have to sing, I can just play the music or something."

Lola, Sander, and Barron huddled a little bit to talk, turned back and said yes. They heard her at the Jam before, and thought it was the best.

Shane was a little zoned out of the conversation. He didn't hear anything about what Tess did, just knowing that she thinks that he's so cool. Yet she's not looking at him. Hrmmm... Then Nate came into his mind. Why didn't he quit yet? Did he forget or something? He hoped not, since time is running out.

Nate was sitting with Tim and the rest. When he looked around, he saw Shane. He was staring at him, and it wasn't for a good reason. _Frick,_ he thought. He was supposed to quit. And he forgot all about it. Now was a good time. At least he hoped.

"Tim, i gotta tell you something,"started Nate as he stood up for no reason.

"Yeah, what? All serious all of a sudden." Tim said back, standing also

"I want to quit."

* * *

**ooh...arent i bad?? a cliffhanger...**

**Well sorry peoples i haven't updated in a while. so i made up for by making this super long chapter. it took the whole day pretty much. and i had enough time because its yom kippur. i dont know what its about, but happy yom kippur!!**

**oh yeah, it took half the time to look for a song for jason and caitlyn, but i finally picked a night to remember from HSM3, which was my first choice in the beginning. lol**

**the idea of pushing caitlyn into the lake came from elinka... i think. its been a while so...yeah. i forget. sorry!**

**SOOO BUSY!! and tired. :p **

**oh yeah and you probably no now that the asian girl is ella, since i coudnt think of anyone else to use. what else to say...**

**um...whats from 10/15 to the 17th, i will be away at a camp for school!! i really tired so i dont want to pack stuff, and its alot of stuff. so im not going to be updating for a while.**

**UH...THX SOOOO MUCH FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!and if you have anything advice/ideas/ please tell me!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Tim, Maddy, Matt, and Jason's dad, and Doloris**

**Characters: Nate, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn (Jaslyn), Peggy, Tess, Lola Barron, Sander, etc etc etc (u know, camp rock people, minus Mitchie)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: She's here! ( say it in a scary way, like She's heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee)lol**

**No One's POV**

"And why do you want to quit, Nate?" Tim said really loud, so everyone could hear.

"What does it matter, Tim? I just changed my mind about Tim and the Guys." Nate went back.

"Let's go outside, Nate. And I'll tell you why it matters." They went outside of Mess Hall, everyone silently watching, thinking that they're going to start a fight.

They were finally outside." Nate, I'm just going to say the plain truth. You're just a great singer."

Nate was confused." Uh...uh...what?"

"Your voice will just make people happy. Everyone would be yout biggest fan. But me, I've never been in the spotlight at all. All my life that was what I wanted. It was always Tess with all the attention, and you probably know why now. And when you came up to me, I mean the group, and heard you sing, I thought that you could help me, help the rest of us, be Final Jam Champions. That explains you being in the back. I love dancing, dancing is my life! And I wanted to show everyone what I could do. Before, I was too scared, but now, I think I can do it. So, you would be noticed for your voice, something you hear, and I would be noticed by my moves, something you see. We can always hear you, and we don't need to see it. Plus you make this wierd face when you sing." TIm made a wierd face, and Nate laughed. "Get it now?"

"Yeah. Sorry about Tess."

"I guess it's ok. I'll have to live her for the rest of my life. So what? Are you going a good guy and help us, or quit and not help us, taking fame from what I wish is mine?"

"Tim, dude, I'm so sorry, you're serious about winning. I'll stay with the group." Nate answered.

"Thanks dude, thanks so much." Tim smiled. The biggest lie ever made, obvious, but believed by Nate. They went back inside.

Shane was waiting, watching them, but got nothing. Shane didn't care so much about winning, but just wanted to be with his friends. He got a little mad that Nate didn't quit. He could tell that he didn't.

"Jason, he didn't quit. I guess it''s just us." Shane told Jason at the table.

"That stinks. Yeah I guess we're a two guy group. Unless...." He looked at everyone else at the table.

"Jase what do you mean? It could never work!" Caitlyn told him, listening to what they said.

"Yeah, it could! I mean, yeah we're all in different styles, but being different could make us stand out. Plus, it'll be fun. C'mon guys, let's try it."

"Yeah, it could kinda work, but we have to work hard and fast. Big groups are harder than smaller ones." Lola said.

"I'm up with that. We just have to focus." Sander said. Barron nodded, agreeing. All up to Shane now.

"Ok, let's do it." Shane replied.

* * *

After they had dinner, they all got ready for bed, and went to sleep. It was pretty quiet. Early the next morning though, there was big knock on the door. Nate woke up to it, and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

Nate got a big hug, with a little scream. "Naty!! It's you!OMG!! I finally found you after going through all the cabins!" the crazy girlfriend said.

" You went through all of the cabins? Wait, aren't you mad that I lied to you about going to Antartica? And how did you find out?

"OK, Yes, I was before, but now I'm just happy to see you, and you called me, but you sounded like you were sick." replied Maddy.

" Frick!! Ok, we have to take you to the office to register you into the camp, and find you a place to stay. Please don't follow me to vacations anymore, it makes things alot harder. Plus, vacations are for being away from things at home!"

"So you don't want me here? But, I love you," she started to cry.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. Maddy don't cry, please."

"Just Kidding!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Laughed Maddy. Isn't she psycho? She has the loudest laugh too. Anyway, Nate and Maddy went to the office, where there was a lady in something like an astronaut suit on and Dee talking.

"Nate, you're up early. And who is this?" Dee asked.

"Oh, um......a girl hobo that I found near my cabin?" Maddy nodded and giggled, going along with the act.

"Yeah, and I'm an astronaut." said the marshmallow lady.

"Nate, please, the truth? I promise you nothing bad will happen." Dee answered.

"Ok... well this is my girlfriend Maddy. I told her that I went to Antarctica when I was really here. Somehow, she found out that I was here, and came today..." said Nate.

"Yeah, it's true! I was here like 2 hours ago, and I like looked through all the cabins to look for my Naty!! So can I stay?? Huh, huh, can I can I?????" Maddy added, hugging _Naty_. Dee was about to get mad, but she always kept her promises, and closed her mouth.

"Well, there's no where else you can go, so you'll have to stay." Maddy screamed a little. "Doloris, can you register her in, please?"

Doloris nodded. "Name?"

"Maddy Jovadan"

"Age?"

"15." Maddy smiled, who knows why.

"Okay now, Miss Maddy, now please fill out the information and you are ready to go." Doloris said, sounding funny.

"Yay!" said Maddy, and filled out the info."Done! So where do I stay? With Naty??" she asked curiously.

"Uh...That's unacceptable, Maddy. You will sleep in a cabin with two girls, oh three girls, one named Lola, her sister Mary, and Caitlyn. You may go now." said Dee.

Nate and Maddy left, the girl happy and jumping, the boy rolling his eyes. _Why don't I just break up with her?_ he thought. _That's right. Everytime something bad or sad happens, she goes to tears, and alot of tears. _Nate was that kind of guy that just doesn't want to hurt anyone, but for everyone to be happy or at least positive. Tess, that was different.

"So where's your stuff?" asked Nate.

"Oh yeah, my stuff. idk hhhhh......I think it was in your cabin."

"Right. Let's go." They went to Nate's cabin, Shane and Jason awake now.

"Hey, Maddy," said Shane. "You're Maddy right?"

"That's me hahahahahaha!" Maddy smiled.

"Oh hi." Jason said.

"hahaha hi."

"Yeah, Maddy, this is Shane and Jason. You said hi, so now we say bye, and I'll take you to the cabin." said Nate. She said bye to both, getting pushed by Nate out the door. He took her to the cabin, then came back.

"Nice girlfriend. You must be so proud." said Jason sarcasticly.

"Yeah." Nate answered.

"So did you quit that day?" said Shane.

Nate sat down. "Um...no. And here's why. I want to help Tim. He wanted to have attention, but he never got it, because of Tess."

"Dude, it's all a lie. It's the other way around. Tim gets all the attention, and Tess never gets it. Can't you see it? You're in the back, too."said Shane.

Nate said back,"That's also to help him. he's a dancer, something you have to see, and he told me that I was a good singer, and you don't have to see someone sing. Get it?"

"Whatever Nate. Your loss. Believe whoever you want, since your just one of my roommates." said Shane. He was ready by now, so he left the cabin to the Mess Hall. During this whole thing, Jason was also getting ready, but reaallllly quiet. He looked at Nate, then left.

Nate was then quiet. He got ready, then left to Mess Hall. He sat with Tim, as usual. Maddy came over to the table, but was then told to go sit with Tess and Peggy.

"Um. why are you sitting here?" said Tess.

"Naty told me. And so did that Tim guy." Maddy said back.

"Oooh. ok then. That changes things. Come and sit." Maddy sat down, Peggy and Tess smiled.

"So what's your name?" asked Peggy. Maddy then just remembered something Naty told her. _Don't be friends with Tess. She's no good. If you tell her you're my girlfriend she'll hurt you. _Butshe see seems nice, if you think about it. She could be different than what i see. How about not being friends with her but still being friends?

She had to think of a name."Ella. My name's Ella." said Maddy. She just thought Ella was a much, much cooler name.

"So do you sing? Let's hear you sing."said Tess. Maddy couldn't do anything. If she said she can't they'll ask why she's here, then she'll have to tell about Nate. If not, things would be okay. She sang a song, a random one.

"OMG!! You're voice would be perfect as backup. Our last girl decided to leave us. Are you up for it?"

"Um...ok!hhhhhhhhhh......." laughed Maddy.

"Ella, you should move into our cabin. We have a bed in our cabin. And what classes do you have?" asked Peggy. She was just so happy about having someone other than Tess.

"Actually, I just got here this morning, so I'll try one night in the cabin I'm in now. And I don't know my classes either. They didn't tell me. I'll just follow you girls. hhhhhhhh....." Maddy was happy too. And she had the habit of laughing all the time, even quietly.

"Then it's official Ella. You've got one night to decide about cabins. And you'll have to stick with us. It's alot more fun here if you're popular. Sticking together makes our status alot better." said Tess.

"This will be so much fun with you here! Three is alot better than two." said Peggy.

"Yay!"said Maddy, or Ella.

* * *

**so yeah...sorry i didn't update for a while. thats kinda why this chap. is extra long. kinda. lol**

**heres some new stories that came out on this user.**

**It All Started with DDR--------lol by Pooja. in Camp Rock**

**Traveling Oneshots-------------by me and pooja ( we switch) in cheetah girls, so far.**

**then there are other stories that we already have, like this one. and Matchmakers or Matchees.**

**I think all stories are good. oh yeah forgot masks. lol**

**ok...now....oh yeah maddy's here!!!!! and she's ella too.... lol. oh yeah. maddys asain. what else to say... **

**any ideas???? requests?????anything??? it really helps if have ideas. since now i have the ending figured out, but the stuff in between..yeah. lol**

**seen into the woods?? its a musical, and were doing it at school! im going to audition, but idk what for..lol ok bye now!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**How connect 3 connected**

**Disclaimer: You know what i don't own! nothing but Maddy, Tim, Matt, Doloris, and Jason's dad  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fight!**

**No Ones POV  
**Here's a summary of what happened from breakfast to before lunch. Maddy was with Tess and Peggy the whole time, and was one of her "girls." Caitlyn and Jason was with them too, a lot, but were really annoyed. Shane was normal, just a little grumpy, and Nate was with Tim as much as he could, if not, alone. Well, technically, there was people talking to him, but he didn't really know any of them.

Lunch was normal too. Caitlyn, Jason and the others thought about what to do with Final Jam. Shane would say something every few minutes, but he was mostly out of it. They got the words to a song, thanks to Jason, and a little of Shane. All that was left was just a million other stuff. After lunch was more interesting.

The one place where they were all together, was Singing 101, which was right after lunch.

"I just want to shoot them all..." Caitlyn said quietly to Jason.

"Who, all, as in everyone, or all, as in the people in front of us?" Jason asked. The people in front of them was Tess, Peggy, and Maddy, who were kissing up to Brown.

"Them." she answered back, meaning Tess.

"I partly agree, because Peggy's cool, Tess is just, you know, and Maddy is Nate's girlfriend. Then again my dad never let me touch a gun before, so I don't really know how to use it, which mean you would have to do it, but then that just makes me look nerdy, even though I may be one. Caity, what do you think?"

Caitlyn cracked up, and luckily, she didn't get in trouble for it."Jase, you talk way too much! And yeah you are a nerd."

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Jason said, pretending to be really sad.

"Who said I didn't like nerds? Especially science nerds?" Caitlyn said, laughing. Jason laughed too.

Jason looked at Tess, Peggy, and Ella. "Doesn't Tess know that Ella is Maddy? I mean, Tess's brother was the one that brought her here, and then you knew."Caitlyn smiled. "What? Am I talking to much again?"

Caitlyn laughed again."A little bit. But I don't know why she doesn't know. She probably forgot her name or something, and just thought it was Ella. And I think Tess didn't tell Peggy, since she would probably do something about it. So Peggy just knows that Ella is Nate's girlfriend probably."

"Oh, ok. Well I wonder what they're going to do Nate. I feel so bad for him."

"Well, why don't you tell Nate? He's right there." She pointed at Nate, motioning him to come over.

"Cait, what are you doing? He's not gonna believe me!" Jason said as Nate was coming over.

"You should at least try. Shane's made at him remember? You're not, and I don't think he's mad at anyone."

Nate was finally there."Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, Jason wanted to tell you about Maddy. Jason?"

"Um, yeah. well, um, she, well, she like..."

"Jason, just tell me already!" Nate said. He couldn't really yell, but he was close to.

" OK! Well, For some reason, she told Tess that her name was Ella. And Tim is the one that brought her here." Jason said in a hurry.

"Um...okaaaaaaaaaaay. How is that possible? How could Tim get Maddy's phone number?"

"See Caitlyn? He doesn't believe me!"

"Well? How Jason?" asked Nate.

"UM....I don't really know." Nate started to leave, but then Jason said something else.

"He could have snuck in our cabin, since that's where her phone number would be, wouldn't it? Do you believe me now?

Nate thought for a little, then spoke."A little. It's possible for that to happen, but I'm not so sure it was Tim. It could be anyone, really."

"Well, sit with us at dinner, and we'll prove it to you." Jason said, and Caitlyn nodded, agreeing.

"Ok, but I have to ask Tim first."

"Nate, is Tim your mom of something?? He may be the leader of that group thing, but you're not a baby. Just come over without asking! What can he do? Kick you out? And if he did, you have us, Lola, Sander, Barron, and Shane, to come to." Caitlyn almost shouted.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for...the truth." Nate left.

"He did believe you Jase! You gotta have more confidence! Great job!" Caitlyn said.

"Thanks Caity. I probably couldn't have done it without you." Jason said back. They both smiled at each other.

By now Tess, Peggy, and "Ella" were sitting down again, and talking, since there was just 5 minutes of class left.. Aparrantly, Tess heard what they said about the science nerd thing. She pretended to puke, getting Caitlyn and Jason's attention.

"Tess, What?" Caitlyn said, frustrated.

"You know, Caitlyn, as much as how true that is, the thing about Jason being a nerd, you make me want to puke. You really need to meet more people. There actually is people better than him."

"Shut up, Tess, like you've seen anyone better than Jason. Name one _real_ person that you've dated for more than a year that's better than Jason." The horn rang for the next class, the group of people stood.

"If you must know, Tess broke up with Zac Efron yesterday! And they've been dating for 2 1/2 years!" Ella said really loud, and everyone heard. What she said was so not true, but Tess did talk to Zac's manager yesterday for tickets for the High School Musical premiere in the Fall.

"I see so many reasons why he broke up with," she looked at Tess, "you. I feel so bad for Zac, for being stuck with you." she replied.

"Well at least I had a boyfriend that people know!" Tess was starting to get mad. Jason was listening to all of this.

"Jase, can you wait for me at the next class, I have to talk. With Tess."

"Peggy, Ella, go on without me for this one. Our status isn't so important right now. " Tess said, staring at Caitlyn.

"Having a boyfriend that's not famous, is a good thing, okay?

"Aww... You're trying to be strong and not show that you're jealous!" Tess said loud, and people that were just walking around laughed.

Caitlyn had watery eyes. She whispered to Tess."You're lucky that this is a camp. If it wasn't, I would kick your ass, so hard that you wouldn't have a reason to live." She walked to Jason, who saw and heard almost everything. Tess stood there, as Peggy and Ella walked over to her. Tess kept her chin up, and walked to their next class.

When she walked past Caitlyn, she said this,"You think you're so cool since you curse. Well guess what, bitch. You've got a long way to go."

Caitlyn was furious after hearing that. So mad, that you could really see smoke come out of her ears. So mad, that her face was as red as blood. So mad, that she actually slapped Tess on her cheek. Of course, it hurt, so Tess made a sound. She pulled Caitlyn's hair, Caitlyn pulled Tess's hair, and they had a fight. Jason was next to Caitlyn, so he tried to stop it.

"Caitlyn, Tess, you should stop. You guys are a lot better than this. Ow! Those are some sharp nails, Tess. OK, people stop fighting, stop fighting, stop fighting. please?" Jason said, trying to get in between the two girls. Peggy and Ella just backed away into the the crowd. By the time they stopped fighting, Brown came, and took the 3, like he will 3 years later to Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess.

They went into Brown's "office."

"I hate it when I have to be uncool, but whoever started fighting the other, will have a consequence. So, who started the fight?"

Tess was fast enough,"Caitlyn did. She slapped me right here." She pointed at her cheek.

"That may be true, but she insulted me and Jason in the last class." Caitlyn got to say. Tess made a face that made her look like she never insulted a person in her life, but Brown didn't really pay attention.

"Thanks for the info, Miss Caitlyn. Jason, when I saw it, you were trying to stop the fight, so I'm going to believe you completly in the answer you'll give me. Who started the fight?"

* * *

**haha cliffhanger!! i tried making this kinda more interesting, since the last chapter got zero everything, i think. :( So i really hope u people like this one!!!!!!**

**So sorry i havent updated for so long!!!!! in the beginning i updated everyday, but now its just like once a month or 2 months!!! so sorry!!!! This is a lot of exclamation points!!! lol!!**

**when caitlyn says she wants to shoot them all, its from one of my friends. on the bus, people get annoying, and she just says that she wants to shoot them all in the head. i agree with her most of the time. lol**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review in some way, so i know that i dont have zero again. haha**

**------------------------------------------------------------------THANKS FOR READING!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Chapter 10

**How Connect 3 Connected**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Tim, Maddy, Matt, and Jason's dad, and Doloris**

**Characters: Nate, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn (Jaslyn), Peggy, Tess, Lola, Barron, Sander, etc etc etc (u know, camp rock people, minus Mitchie)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Problem solved?  
**

**NO ONES POV**

"Um.....Brown? I hope this doesn't sound negative, but you have all the information. Tess insulted Caitlin and I, and eventually it got into a fight." Jason answered. He really didn't want to say that. It sounds like Brown was the stupid one here, and like he said, Brown was being uncool right now...

"Yes, I understand that, Jason, but there were two different fights: a verbal fight, and a physical fight," Brown answered. He looked at the each of them, one by one. Jason had a straight face, Caitlin seemed nervous in a face of shame, and Tess looked confused, and tilted her head. "A word fight, and a.....punching fight," Brown cleared up. He didn't really want to use the word punching, but for Tess's sake, he had to.

"Oh,"Tess answered. She wasn't confused anymore, so she looked bored now. She didn't like talks like this.

"Yes. I also see that Tess started the verbal fight and Caitlin started the physical one. So, I will ask the three of you a question. The three of you must be completely honest. Tess? Who should take the blame?"Brown questioned. He had to make them choose, he had a rep to protect.

Tess, bored, said, "Again, easy. Caitlin." Now she was getting fired up. "She should be sued for hitting me! This is child abuse!!!!" She pointed at the red spot on her face. She was about to take her phone out, but Brown stopped her.

"Tess, enough. Please, do not make this harder for the four of us. It is not child abuse,"Brown answered, polite, but cold. He stopped her again from saying another word. "Caitlin, who do you think and why?"

"Tess, because if it weren't for the one insult in the beginning, none of this would of happened." Caitlin answered, politely, so that it looked like Tess was the bad camper, and she was the good.

"Thank you, Caitlin. Now, Jason, who do you think should take the blame and why?" Brown said. He was getting tired of this. He really didn't like being 'uncool'.

But, Jason couldn't think quickly. He wanted Tess to get in trouble, but if Caitlin kept her temper, the question wouldn't even come up. He wished he could say Tess straightly, but he would feel guilty later, since Caitlin didn't have to hit Tess, even though he would do the same thing if he could. It took a while, but he knew what to say. He gave Caitlin a sorry face before he answered.

"I think.........both should take the blame. Tess, for saying the insult, and Caitlin.....for taking a little bit farther." Jason answered. He didn't know how he felt right then. Maybe better, for saying the truth, but sorry, for giving Caitlin the blame.

"Jason," Brown said, feeling relieved. Jason looked up at him. "I agree with you. And since that is 2 to 1 to 1, both Tess and Caitlin will take the blame. And to make up for it.........I will give you woodshop duty. Keep it clean, don't make it dangerous, and stay in there during free time. You two are also in charge of construction for Final Jam. Remember, stay in there during free time." Tess made a face. She hated woodshop. But, Caitlin was fine with woodshop. She just didn't like being in charge of construction and cleaning. "The three of you may go now." Brown said. And the three left.

When they were a pretty far distance from Brown's cabin, Tess turned to Jason and Caitlin.

"Thanks a lot, bitch, and boyfriend of a bitch." Tess snapped, turned on her heel, and walked the supermodel walk, to Mess Hall.

Caitlin and Jason stood there, speechless, until Caitlin said, "I thought this was camp, not living hell."

Jason laughed a little, but stopped. "Hey, I like wood shop. It's not bad. And no bad thoughts."

Caitlin laughed a short laugh."It's not the woodshop. I'm ok with it too. It's just being in charge of contruction. And Tess."

"I'll help you, and so will Lola, Sander, Barron, and Shane, if he's not mad at Nate. Don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as.......an opportunity."

"Okay, but there's still Tess. I'll be stuck with her for all the free time as long as there's camp."

"Don't think about Tess either. She probably won't even come. I'll come in the workshop with you. That's gotta make things better." They were walking while they talked, and now they were in line for lunch.

"Sure, being stuck with the woodshop nerd is fun." They both laughed.

"It's not that fun being with a music computer nerd either!" They laughed again. For a few seconds, they didn't talk.

"What about Final Jam? We can't go on stage without practicing!"

"Caity, don't worry! All of us can be in the woodshop sometimes practicing, while construction's outside. Just because you have to be in there for free time, doesn't mean you're in there alone with Tess, if she does come. Anyone can come in there."

"Smart, Jase!!!!This is why I like nerds." Caitlin said. Then the two sat down at their table for lunch, with Sander, Barron, Lola, and Shane.

* * *

**like the chapter? I hope so. I havent done this since forever!!!!!!!!!!!! i think i started this thing last year.....wow, im **

**i just realized that all my other chapters were all really safe, and like g rated, like wat u would c on disney channel, but im sure it wont be anymore.....lol **

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL BYE THX FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
